Love and Reassurance: Three Become One
by jojoDO
Summary: Sequel to You Complete Me. After returning home, Ayane wasn't too pleased to find her recent enemy Alpha 152 living at home with Kasumi. Can she find it in her heart to give Alpha a second chance as Kasumi did?


Alpha could feel her slumber ending as her senses suddenly came to her. She had such a peaceful respite, allowing sleep to take her as she was engulfed by the warmth of her other self. She wasn't afraid of closing her eyes that night; she had been blessed by the love and affection of the woman who had changed her life and gave her a new perspective.

Alpha's eyes finally shot open.

"KASUMI!"

Those were the first words from her mouth as she looked around the room, searching frantically for any trace of the person she had grown so attached to. Fear immediately began to grip her heart; tears formed in her eyes as she got out of bed and looked around the whole room. There was nobody in sight; the sunlight filled room was completely desolate.

Suddenly she remembered: that door! Kasumi had stepped inside before, and left her all alone for a short while. Maybe she had gone there again!

Deciding not to wait for her this time, Alpha's desire for reunion overtook her as she barged through the bathroom door. Tears of relief streamed down her eyes when she saw Kasumi through the transparent shower curtain. The room was engulfed in steam as the sound of water blasting the tile floor echoed in the confined space.

"Kasumi!" Alpha cried out. She ripped open the shower curtain and came face to face with the ninja once again, who was currently sopping wet and covered in suds from being in mid-shower.

"A-Alpha... are you okay?" Kasumi asked, not the least bit startled or angry at Alpha for barging in unannounced.

"Oh Kasumi...!" Alpha cried out, tackling her against the wall and hugging her tight. "I was afraid... you had left me..."

"I was only taking a shower, hee hee!" Kasumi giggled. She put her hand on Alpha's chin and gently lifted her head until the two were making eye contact.

"I swear I will never leave you..." she whispered lovingly.

Alpha tightened her embrace around Kasumi and brought her lips forcefully against hers. Kasumi gently breathed out a moan at the feeling of Alpha's lips and her now equally wet body pressing against hers. Her arms instinctively pulled her in a tight embrace and their lips commenced a powerful dance right there under the falling water. Their hands slid up and down each others' wet, slippery bodies, squeezing each others' supple asses, rubbing thighs, caressing breasts, and just worshiping their beautiful identically shaped features together.

Kasumi quickly reached over and turned the water off, then scooped up Alpha and carried her back into the bedroom. She forcefully laid her against the pillow and hovered over her, water dripping from her and landing on Alpha. Alpha's hands immediately shot upwards and started playing with Kasumi's breasts; the desire to touch her was like a narcotic.

Kasumi pressed her full weight down on Alpha and started kissing her neck all the way up to her lips. Alpha stretched out her legs and wrapped them around Kasumi's waist, trapping her there. Their bodies were stuck like glue as they rolled around on the bed, soaking the sheets from their still wet selves. They attacked each other furiously, lips and tongues locked in fierce combat as hands grabbed and caressed slippery bare flesh. Moans echoed in the room as they blasted each others' skin with their loud, hard breaths.

In their fit of sexual desire, they failed to notice Ayane had come home.

"ONEE-CHAAAAAN! I'M HOOOOOOME!"

Ayane awaited a response, but heard nothing. She looked around a few times, a strange look spreading across her face.

"...Onee-chan? Hmmm... maybe she's asleep."

None the wiser about anything that had happened the past few days, Ayane walked upstairs and prepared to open the door and greet her beloved sister. As soon as she opened the door, her jaw nearly fell off and the blood vessels in her retina nearly exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kasumi and Alpha immediately looked up and were met by the sight of a blood red Ayane. Alpha was a little jumpy and wanted to hide, but she couldn't exactly get off the bed in her current position. All she could do was cling to Kasumi tight and hope she protects her.

"Wha...wha... WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH ONEE-CHAN?! YOU... YOU SICK TWISTED ABOMINATION! YOU PERVERSION ON ALL THAT'S GOOD AND PURE! I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS, DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL-"

"Ayane, that's enough!" Kasumi scolded. Ayane immediately shut her mouth and bashfully looked away, a huge pout on her face.

"But...but... onee-chan... how could you do this to me...?"

"I'm sorry, Ayane-chan. She needs me." Kasumi replied softly. She could feel Alpha's body trembling against her.

"But I need you!" Ayane whined.

Finally, Alpha managed to open her mouth.

"Who are you?"

Ayane was shocked to hear her speak, but her look of surprise immediately turned back to anger.

"Um... who are YOU? Now look, evil clone, I just came back from a two day mission and I need to spend some quality time with my onee-chan. So why don't you go away, or disappear, or... something!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. I will never leave Kasumi's side." Alpha responded. This made flames spurt from Ayane's eyes.

"GRRRRRR! THEN MAYBE I'LL FINISH WHAT WE STARTED IN THE LAB!"

"Hey! I said that's ENOUGH!" Kasumi bellowed.

The room filled with silence for a second as everyone just stopped talking and took a moment to catch their breath. There was no need to talk while angry; it would only lead to actions and things being said that would be regretted later.

After a moment of cooling their heads, Kasumi spoke:

"Now, Ayane-chan... Alpha 152 is good now. She is experiencing emotions for the first time and I swore that I would take care of her and show her what it's like to be loved. She hasn't been as fortunate as me and you. Now, I expect you to treat Alpha with love and tenderness just like I am. You have to be nice to her, okay?"

"But onee-chan... what about me and you?"

"You know I'll always love you, my sweet little imouto-chan. But now we have to give some love to Alpha as well. Will you help me?"

"Hmph... fiiiiine..." Ayane pouted, folding her arms.

"Hey now, don't be like that." Kasumi giggled. "Cmon, why don't you get out of that ninja garb and join us?"

That caused an inferno to rush to Ayane's cheeks. "Y-y-y-you mean... b-b-both... of you...?"

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun, hee hee hee..."

Kasumi looked down at Alpha, who was still clinging to her.

"Alpha, sweetie... I need to make my imouto-chan feel welcome at home after going off on such a dangerous assignment. Will you help me please her?"

"I will do anything for you, Kasumi." was her only response.

"Thank you, Alpha-chan." Kasumi exclaimed, giving her a little peck on the nose. She then turned to her sister, who was still just standing there.

"Well? What are you waiting for...?"

Ayane could feel the flames of arousal brewing inside her at the thought of being pleasured by TWO Kasumis. Alpha may be a replica, but she still resembled her beloved onee-chan in all the right places. If Kasumi trusted her, then maybe it wouldn't hurt Ayane to try and warm up to the clone as well.

Ayane's headband hit the floor, followed by her boots and gauntlets. She shot a few glances at Alpha before going further, a blush starting to rear its head once again. With a deep breath, she slid off her ninja outfit and tossed it aside, leaving her in her purple bra and cute little purple cotton undies with white flower design on them.

"Come rest your weary head between my bosom, my dear imouto-chan." Kasumi cooed.

Ayane crawled onto the bed and Kasumi grabbed her, cradling her in her arms. Ayane sighed happily as she nestled her face on Kasumi's breasts and wrapped her arms around her onee-chan's torso. Alpha felt a tinge of jealousy upon witnessing this, but she heeded Kasumi's words and kept her mouth shut.

"Oh Alphaaaaaaa..." Kasumi called out in a singsong voice. "I think Ayane-chan could use a little TLC. What do you think?"

"I will do as you ask." Alpha merely replied.

"Wow, she's pretty loy-ahhhhhhh..."

Ayane's sentence was cut short by Alpha crawling up to her and planting kisses down her abdomen. Her lips felt like pure silk, trailing down her abs and gently sucking on her navel.

"Ahhh..ohhh shiiiit..." Ayane moaned softly.

"Am I doing good, Kasumi?" Alpha asked. She went down lower and kissed her right on the rim of her panties, causing Ayane to tense up and break out in goosebumps.

"Why don't you ask Ayane-chan? She seems to be enjoying it, hee hee!" Kasumi giggled.

"Ahh...she's...not...bad..." Ayane moaned. "But I'd like to feel you too, onee-chan..."

"But of course, my sweet Ayane-chan..." Kasumi whispered, her warm breath caressing Ayane's ear.

Ayane leaned back against Kasumi and rested in her lap. Kasumi slid her hands up Ayane's back and unhooked her bra, snatching it and tossing it aside. Ayane was a bit shy exposing her breasts in front of Alpha, but she calmed down when she felt Kasumi's warm hands on them, rubbing and squeezing.

"Ahhh..mmm...haaah... onee-chan... ahhh... squeeze my oppai..." Ayane moaned.

"Alpha sweetie, could you please take care of Ayane-chan's cute little undies?" Kasumi asked wit a giggle.

"Yes..." Alpha responded. "K-Kasumi? Ummm... if I do this for you, will you please spend time with me?"

"H-hey! No hogging my onee-chan!" Alpha grunted.

"It's okay, Ayane-chan." Kasumi reassured, giving her a little kiss under the ear. "Listen, I need you to..."

Alpha grabbed Ayane's underwear and pulled it down to her ankles. As she tossed them aside, she looked up and noticed Kasumi whispering in Ayane's ear. She was curious as to what they were whispering about, but she dismissed it and focused on doing what Kasumi had asked.

"Kasumi, what should I do now?" she asked. Kasumi finally stopped whispering and looked over at her.

"Do what I did to you yesterday. And if you do a good job, Ayane chan and I have a surprise for you..."

Determined to make Ayane cum hard now, Alpha immediately went to work on her tender pussy with her tongue. She licked around the outer walls a few times, then went up and down right down the middle, tasting the sweetness of her private petals.

"Ohhhh... oooh... onee-chan she's goood..." Alpha moaned.

"See? She's not so bad." Kasumi whispered, kissing her on the neck. Her hands went back to work on Ayane's breasts as her lips went up and down the neck with wet kisses. As she squeezed them, she used her fingertips to gently tickle her nubs and further stimulate her orally pleasured cavern. The combination had Ayane clenching, trying desperately to hold in her orgasm. She couldn't believe Alpha was close to making her cum already!

"Ahhh! H-haaah! Onee-chan... kiss... meee...!"

Kasumi grabbed Ayane's face and turned it around just enough for her to press her lips against hers. As their lips met, Alpha's tongue went as far as it could in Ayane's cavern and triggered a volley of her love juices. Ayane squealed as her pussy clenched and pulsed, sending out a squirt of her womanly essence with each throb.

It took a few minutes for Ayane's orgasm to subside. One things died down, they laid there for a second and relaxed.

"Whew... that was pretty good. Thank you, Alpha-chan." Ayane said with a smile.

"Y-you're welcome."

"Can I have a kiss from you too?"

Alpha felt a little warm in the face when she heard Ayane ask that. It was strange to her; just a few minutes ago Ayane was hostile with her, and now she seemed to be the opposite. Alpha could feel herself warming up a bit to Ayane as well.

Alpha crawled up to Ayane, who was still nestled in Kasumi's arms, and gave her a gentle kiss. Ayane closed her eyes and pulled Alpha close to her body, returning the kiss with equal force.

"Awwwwwwww you two love each other!" Kasumi squealed.

Ayane broke the kiss and looked away in embarassment. "Ummm... w-well... it's not hard when she looks like my sweet onee-chan!"

The three of them sat there for a sec, and Ayane could feel Kasumi glaring at her.

"Wh-what?"

"You know what. A deal's a deal, Ayane-chan..."

"Ohhh okaaaay..."

Kasumi and Ayane both looked at Alpha, lust in their eyes and seductive smirks on their lips. Before Alpha could even question it, Kasumi and Ayane tackled her and pinned her against the pillow. Alpha was confused, wondering if she go into defensive mode or not.

"Aaaah! Wha.. what are you doing! D-don't hurt me!"

"Relaaaax, we're just gonna have some fun with you..." Kasumi cooed. "Now, since I made you cum last time... my imouto-chan here is going to give you some payback for that sweet oral you just gave her..."

"Sh-should I be worried?"

"Noooo... just lay back and let Ayane-chan have her way with you."

Ayane laid on top of Alpha's stomach, her head positioned between Alpha's legs. Lifting each of her legs and clinging to them for leverage, Alpha leaned over and started wriggling her tongue against Alpha's blue folds.

"OooooOOHHHH!"

Alpha worked her tongue hard on Alpha's pussy, making her moan and scream as she was still not used to feeling such stimulation.

"OHHH! OHHHHH! OOH-MMPH!"

Kasumi silenced her squealing by laying down beside her and softly making out with her. Alpha's muffled moans traveled into Kasumi's mouth as she moaned softly against her lips. Alpha was able to hold in her cum a little longer than last time, as she was distracted by the sweet heavenly taste of Kasumi's mouth.

"Keep going Ayane-chan, you're doing good." Kasumi broke the kiss temporarily to say. She then resumed the kiss immediately after, adding to the experience by placing her hands on Alpha's breasts and squeezing them. It was now Alpha's turn to experience the double pleasure of having her breasts massaged and having her pussy eaten.

"It's...AHH! It's happening...again... AHHH! Ayane...! I can't hold it...!"

"It's okay, Alpha-chan..." Ayane whispered. "Give it all to me..."

Ayane thrust her tongue in one last time and that triggered it.

"AHHH! AHHHHHH!"

Kasumi gently kissed Alpha as she squealed and released her womanly essence into Ayane's mouth. Ayane licked and licked, not stopping until she could no longer feel Alpha's womanhood convulsing around her tongue.

A few more peaceful minutes passed as Alpha was given the chance to catch her breath and regain her senses.

"Whew... welp, that's two out of three. Okay onee-chan, your turn!" Ayane exclaimed.

Kasumi was a bit surprised by this. "Wait, what? Eeeek!"

Without warning, Ayane had Kasumi pinned against the mattress. Ayane looked over at Alpha who was still recovering a little.

"Cmon Alpha-chan! Help me please onee-chan!"

Those words perked up Alpha in a matter of seconds. Quickly crawling over to where Kasumi was pinned, Alpha positioned herself on the left side and Ayane on the right side. Kasumi could already feel herself getting wet at the thought of this double pleasure.

Ayane and Alpha pressed their face on each breast and started sucking Kasumi's plump pink nipples. This produced an immediate reaction from the girl they loved, as she started moaning and squealing.

"Ahh...ahhh... ohh!"

While the two of them sucked and licked on her nipples, Alpha and Ayane each combined their fingers and plunged them inside Kasumi's sticky cavern. They each started with just a forefinger, but as the seconds ticked by, they each added their middle finger as well.

"OOHHH! OHHH! Alpha-chan! AYANE-CHAN! AHH-MMPH!"

Alpha and Ayane each alternated planting kisses on Kasumi's lips to muffle her cries. They continued to finger her hard, the juices running down her walls by now. Her pussy throbbed as her moans were choked out from the tongues being shoved in her mouth. She lasted for a couple more minutes, but the pleasure grew too great for her.

"AHHHH I LOVE YOU BOTH! AHH!"

Kasumi's whole body arched and a huge squirt propelled out from between the fingers being shoved in her hole. Alpha knew not to stop as Ayane hadn't stopped either. They continued prodding around her sensitive cave until finally her convulsions stopped.

The two of them laid their heads on Kasumi's bosom and relaxed against her. With a warm smile, Kasumi put an arm around each of them and closed her eyes, drowsiness engulfing her.

"I love you, Ayane-chan and Alpha-chan. I will always have enough love for both of you."

"I love you too, onee-chan." Ayane mumbled, tightening her embrace. "I will share you... but only with Alpha-chan..."

"I wish to be with you both always..." Alpha mumbled, rubbing her head against Kasumi's chest one time. "Thank you both for your love and forgiveness..."

The three beautiful ninjas passed out from their wild morning, nestled in each others' warmth. The three of them never felt closer, especially Alpha 152.

 **THE END**


End file.
